Breaking a Sweat
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Sonny can't keep his hands off of Will after watching him workout. WilSon. Duh.


_**So Kaylie and Dee are my dirty twitter girls that encouraged this particular one-shot. Love you both and your filthy minds! And thanks to Kaylie for the title and sexxxxxxxay cover. **_

_**This was inspired by the incredibly well sculpted thighs of a certain Guy Wilson. So really, he's the one to blame here.**_

_**We just tweet naughty things about them. #datfemur**_

_**WARNING: There's a distinct possibility that boys get IT on. So if that's not what you're looking for, perhaps hit the back button and peruse the K+ collection.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DOOL or Guy's legs. Rude.**_

_**xx**_

Will scratched out a quick note and laid it on his side of the bed before grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

_S -  
Went to the gym. Be back soon.  
Love you!  
- W_

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, he held his breath as he pulled the door closed.

Sonny had been working like crazy lately and he wanted the man to get as much sleep as possible. It didn't help that Ari was cutting teeth and keeping them up almost nightly.

Speaking of his angel, Arianna was fast asleep in Gabi's arms and the Latina held a finger up to her lips.

Will nodded and whispered, "I'm headed to the gym, Son's still asleep so try to be quiet."

Gabi smiled and responded in a quiet tone, "No promises with this one, but we'll try. See you later."

Will leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ari's forehead before grabbing a light jacket and heading out the door.

Plugging his headphones in, Will queued up his running playlist and placed the buds in his ears. The gym was about 3 miles away, so it served as an excellent warm up to just run instead of driving over. He inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths before taking off in the direction of _Max Fitness_.

Running was where he'd discovered his sanity.

Sonny was the one who'd really gotten him into it. Will had been pretty hesitant at first, thinking that it was a complete waste of time.

But his fiancé was persistent and really pushed Will to get out and get used to the cathartic form of exercise.

Often times they'd go on a run together and end up in places that would have gone unnoticed otherwise. And then it usually ended with a serious make out session or a quickie.

A smile flitted across Will's face as he recalled the last run they'd gone on together.

Sonny had insisted on trying a new trail, claiming that one of his friends said the view at the end was worth the brutal path.

Will had gone along and seriously regretted every mile as they trekked through the wooded terrain. Until they reached the spot Sonny's friend had been talking about.

It was absolutely unbelievable.

A secret cove, secluded from anyone and everyone. Sonny had dragged Will deep into the uncharted territory and they'd made love for hours. His friend had certainly been right about the run being worth it in the end.

Will concluded that he would run sixty miles if he was going to get_ that_ at the conclusion of each journey.

His excited thoughts had propelled him to a fast pace and before Will realized it, he was walking through the front door of their gym.

One of the desk receptionists grinned, "Hey Horton, I hear congrats are in order."

Will's labored breathing began to slow and he smiled widely, "Thanks Trey. Mind signing me in? I ran today so I don't have my keys."

Punching a few buttons, Trey nodded, "Okay man, you're good to go. Have a good workout."

Will nodded, grabbed a towel and water bottle before heading back to the weights. He usually focused on one particular body part but today was a circuit day, so he was gonna hit it all.

Moving to the bench press, Will racked his plates up and changed the playlist on his phone.

Settling underneath the metal bar, he raised his hands and tightened his grip. Taking a breath in, he pressed up and let the bar fall until it was inches above his chest. Exhaling, he pushed the bar back up and repeated the motion several times.

After bench press were upright rows, followed by wide grip pull ups, hanging leg raise and finally good old fashioned squats.

Will was four reps into his squat set when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Severely pissed off that someone would interrupt his workout, Will angrily ripped out one of his earphones and turned to give the guy a piece of his mind.

Only he was met with familiar brown eyes that were currently blown wide with desire and much darker than normal.

"Babe? What are you doing here?"

Sonny took a step closer, barely a breath between the couple, "Well, I came to work out… but now I have other things in mind."

Will swallowed nervously at the predatory look in his man's eyes, "Oh yeah?"

Nodding, Sonny took a step back and whispered, "Finish your set and meet me in the locker room in ten."

Will's eyes lit up and he nodded, turning back around to continue with his last few repetitions. Now that he knew he had an audience; every move he made was deliberately exaggerated.

Ducking under the bar, Will let the weight settle on his shoulders as he widened his grip and bent his knees.

Relaxing into the squat, he continued to power through his last few. Racking the weight, he stood, rolling out his shoulders and neck.

Turning back around, he was met with a sight that stole his breath.

Sonny was leaning against the wall, his hair completely messed up and drooping down over his forehead. Sweat covered every inch of his body and his chest was heaving with exertion.

Will shot him a saucy smile and grabbed his towel and water bottle before sauntering over to the brunette.

"Wow, did you work up a sweat just watching me Kiriakis?"

Sonny grinned, flashing his pearly whites, "I happened to take in the view while I ran a quick mile. You're an excellent motivator, did you know that?"

Will laughed, "You just ran fast cause you wanna suck my dick."

Sonny's eyes darkened and he grabbed Will's hand, yanking him into the men's lockers.

Barely able to resist the urge to push Will around and do him against the door, Sonny led his man deeper into the room.

Luckily, it was empty and Sonny quickly opened his locker, grabbing two clean towels and tossing them at Will. He reached in again and grabbed the body wash that was going to definitely serve dual purposes today.

Slamming the door shut, Sonny was surprised when Will turned him around and pressed him hard up against the lockers. Claiming his lips in a rough kiss, Sonny responded to the blonde immediately. He dropped the bottle to the floor and wound his hands around his fiancé.

Hands skimmed sweaty skin and Sonny's touch dove deeper, reaching into Will's gym shorts and cupping the firm backside.

Will moaned loudly and Sonny bit his lower lip to remind the blonde to keep quiet.

Breaking the kiss, Will jerked his head in the direction of the shower, "Let's get wet."

Sonny snorted, "Only you would think rhyming is cute when we're both sporting hard-ons."

Grinning, Will pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek, "You know you love me."

Sonny bent down to retrieve the forgotten bottle, slapped Will on the behind and raced to the shower. He pulled his shirt off, shoved his shorts and briefs down his legs before letting them fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks hastily, ready to hop in and pound Will into next week.

Reaching in, he turned on the shower and waited a few moments before climbing in under the spray.

Will followed Sonny's path, leaving his clothes in a pile on the ground next to the stall.

Sonny pulled the curtain back and reached for Will, pulling hard and wrapping his arms around him underneath the stream of hot water.

Hands searched for purchase, sliding against smooth skin and hard muscles.

Sonny backed Will up against the wall, pressing his full weight against the blonde. Will's hands dove into Sonny's wet hair, tugging and twisting the dark locks.

Pressing hot kisses along the side of Will's neck, Sonny continued lower; scattering love bites across Will's pecs and torso.

Gasping, Will waited with bated breath as Sonny fell to his knees on the tile floor. Looking up, the brunette flashed a wicked smile before taking Will's cock inside his warm mouth.

The contrast of the cold wall and Sonny's hot mouth was driving Will crazy. Sensations warred in his body and he fought against the overwhelming urge to empty into Sonny's throat.

Locking his fingers in Sonny's hair, Will took control of the pace.

Sonny's idle hands skimmed up from Will's shins, delicately traced the line of his knees before coming to rest on his powerful thighs.

Digging his nails in, Sonny could feel the muscles flex and contract under his touch. And it was a serious turn on.

Sonny relaxed his throat, allowing Will to slip just a little deeper.

Just that small move made Will cry out in surprise and he tightened his grip in Sonny's hair and tipped his head back as he fed his entire cock into the willing mouth.

Gasping, Sonny pushed Will away as he desperately sucked in the necessary oxygen.

Will grinned sheepishly as the water cascaded over Sonny's tanned face.

Standing, Sonny arched an eyebrow, "Horton you're gonna pay for that little stunt."

Will jutted his chin out and bit his lip, "You promise?"

Before Sonny could respond the locker room door slammed open and Sonny slapped a hand across Will's mouth.

Praying to every single deity he could think of, Sonny hoped that the new arrivals weren't going to take a shower.

Will wasn't about to let anyone stand in the way of getting what he wanted so he reached down and wrapped a hand around Sonny's cock.

Startled, Sonny slipped and grasped onto Will to prevent tumbling to the floor.

Grinning, Will continued to pump Sonny and watched as the conflicting emotions played across his handsome face.

The voices faded and the door slammed again, sending the room back into silence, save for the sound of skin on skin.

Pushing Will away, Sonny reached for the bottle and squirted some of the gel onto his palm.

"Turn around for me baby."

Will quickly followed directions, moaning as the hot water hit a sore spot on his back.

Sonny coated two fingers and reached down, sliding them into Will's tight opening.

Will's hands pressed against the wall, grappling for leverage to help him get more friction against Sonny's fingers.

Stretching Will, Sonny slid another finger in alongside the first two.

Will whined loudly and pressed back against Sonny, desperate for more than just fingers inside of him.

"Please babe, I need you." Will was aching for Sonny, tired of being teased with the slim digits.

Contemplating how he wanted to take Will, Sonny continued to torture the poor boy with just soft brushes of his fingers.

Grinding down against Sonny, Will struggled to get more friction; a nearly impossible feat due to the lack of stability in the shower.

Finally making his mind up, Sonny retracted his fingers and grabbed Will's shoulders, turning him 180 degrees.

Will's blue eyes were bright with desire and longing, showing just how much he needed this.

"Back against the wall for me."

Will took a step back and hissed as his posterior half pressed against the cold material.

Sonny moved closer and adjusted the water temperature since it was starting to turn cold. He eyed his fiancé; dripping wet and so unbelievably sexy. Only one thing crossed his mind.

I get to spend the _rest of my life_ looking at this.

Will sensed the emotional change in Sonny and he surged forward, capturing his man's lips in a strong kiss.

Sonny's hands cupped Will's defined jaw and he held tight, reveling in the feel of Will's lips against his own.

Separating, Will voiced his one desire, "Sonny, baby, please, please, please fuck me."

Not wanting to deny Will any longer, Sonny pushed against the blonde.

"Up."

Will jumped carefully and wound his legs around Sonny's torso.

Sonny's hands grasped the underside of Will's muscular thighs and he squeezed tightly, pulling Will closer.

Will reached back behind himself, feeling Sonny's hard cock resting against the small of his back. Adjusting slightly he lined it up with where he wanted it most.

Sliding in deep, both boys let out a loud groan that echoed off the walls of the empty room.

The water cascaded down on the duo, an added sensation to the already powerful feelings rolling through their bodies.

Will whimpered; this position always ensured that _all_ of Sonny was inside of him. And it felt incredible but _holyfuckingshit_ he was big.

Leaning back, Will pressed his upper body against the wall to try and alleviate some of the pressure off of Sonny.

This changed the angle and he cried out as Sonny nailed that spot deep inside of him.

Water dripped down his face as Sonny held tight to Will's thighs. Continuing to thrust in and out of the tight ass, Sonny's entire body screamed with exertion.

One thing was for certain; he was definitely getting his workout in.

Taking a step forward, Sonny pushed deeper inside of Will and pinned his body against the blonde's.

Will let out a silent scream as he felt every inch of Sonny's cock buried deep inside of him. He glanced down at his neglected dick; swollen and colored with arousal.

Sonny noticed Will's frantic looks and he shook his head with a smile, "You want off baby?"

Will nodded, struggling to form complete thoughts.

"Play with yourself while I fuck your ass, hmm, can you do that for me?"

Will wanted to scream with joy as he wrapped a hand around his cock, "Yesssssss."

Sonny was close and he wanted Will to come with him, so he did the one thing he knew would send his boy over the edge.

Dropping his head against the strong shoulder, Sonny tilted his head to the side and bit down. _Hard_.

Will's entire body jumped in surprise before practically going limp and sliding all the way down on Sonny's pulsing cock.

Whimpering loudly, Will exploded and Sonny's chest was painted white momentarily until the water washed away the evidence.

The tightness and feeling of being so deep triggered Sonny's own orgasm and he shattered; filling Will completely.

Neither boy spoke, simply resting their foreheads against each other's. Will's eyes popped open, searching the dark eyes of his lover.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"The water's getting cold…" Will shivered, as if to prove his point.

Reaching for the faucet, Sonny turned it to the hottest setting and Will gingerly climbed down and grunted softly as Sonny pulled out.

"Jesus babe, shower sex is no joke."

Sonny laughed quietly, "You sore?"

Will cringed as he straightened fully, feeling the strain of his muscles in all the right places.

He pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's lips, "Let's just say I'm glad I'm not running home."

Sonny grinned and pulled Will directly under the stream of water and began massaging his tense shoulders.

Moaning obscenely, "Good thing you just got off or I'd probably drop to my knees right now. Jesus that feels incredible."

Sonny snorted, "Yeah, you didn't even moan like that when I was nailing you against the wall."

Will raised his brows playfully, "What can I say? Maybe you need more practice…"

Suddenly the water turned ice cold and both boys shrieked loudly as Sonny reached for the handle, shutting it off.

Shivering wildly, Will reached out and grabbed both towels and handed one to Sonny.

They toweled off quickly and stepped out to an empty locker room.

Will giggled, "I thought for sure we were gonna get caught."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Yeah cause you can't shut up."

Will pouted and pointed at Sonny's crotch, "Hey, you try being quiet when _that_ is all the way inside of you."

Shaking his head with a smile, Sonny pulled clean clothes from his locker and dressed quickly. Will was a bit slower, distracted by Sonny's exposed torso.

"You uh, plan on getting dressed baby?"

Will's gazing was interrupted by Sonny's amused question.

Blushing, Will dropped his towel and slid on a pair of clean briefs.

This time it was Sonny who couldn't look away. Will's sculpted thighs were a thing of beauty. It was one of Sonny's favorite parts on the sweet boy.

Will caught Sonny's wandering eyes and he snapped his fingers and jokingly pointed to his face, "My eyes are up here Kiriakis."

Sonny grinned and blushed lightly, "Yes, and they're beautiful."

Will snorted as he pulled on a pair of jeans, "You're just being sappy cause you got some."

Sonny shrugged and gathered their clothes on the floor and shoved them in his duffle bag.

"Maybe I'm being sappy cause I want some more."

Will laughed and then quieted when he realized Sonny was being serious, "Oh no buddy. You're on a probation period. I need some recovery time."

Sonny grinned before leaning over to press a kiss to Will's lips, "You're such a baby."

Will nibbled on Sonny's lower lip as he whispered Sonny's favorite words, "Yeah, but I'm your baby."

Wrapping his arms around Will, Sonny pressed closer, "Always."

Will's fingers wove through Sonny's thick hair, "Forever."

_**So there's some WilSon shower!sex. Hope you pervy people liked it. Cause I certainly did. (I'm clearly very modest.)**_

_**And I'm sorry if the ending sucks but I wasn't really sure where to go with it… **_

_**Please review and make my fantastic week a million times more fantastic.**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Wanna know why I had a fantastic week?**_

_**P.P.S. Of course you do…**_

_**P.P.P.S. I GOT TO TALK TO GUY WILSON ON THE PHONE. I SHIT THEE NOT. IT was GLORIOUS.**_

_**P.P.P.P.S. I fangirled SO HARD it wasn't even funny. **_


End file.
